User talk:DeeeFoo
Welcome to Black Cover Wiki! Hello There, DeeeFoo! Welcome to ! I hope you'll stay for awhile in this Wikia. First of all, Thank you for your edit to the Talk:Magic Emperor page. Whether you were feeling nervous or excited on your first edit, we appreciate your effort! There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. Questions, Requests and Have Something On Your Mind? Then please leave a message on my talk page and maybe I could help you with anything! Unok (talk) 19:35, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Re:Questions While "Magic Emperor" is a hold over from the fan translations, it is a more literal translation and is what we're going with for the time being. Viz uses both "squads" and "brigades". I've been trying to include more of Viz's translations on the wiki either as the terms or as links to the wiki's terms. Their translation is trusted but not blindly followed. You can make them plural or add "squad" if you feel more comfortable with that, but leave the article titles as they are. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:28, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Hi, as Dragonus Nesha already mentioned, Magic Emperor is the most literal and close translation. Unless we have concrete evidence that the author/manga uses "Wizard King", the Magic Emperor would usually be preferred as it's more close to what they say in japanese. The variety of communities I have visited all are aware of the both terms (including big ones like reddit, Youtube), so that's not really an issue. Also fan translations like MS and Jaimini are using Magic Emperor, so like I said people use both terms. (Unok (talk) 17:04, February 20, 2019 (UTC)) That usually make sense (not being Empire), but for example I don't remember if Clover Kingdom existed when the first Magic Emperor was chosen or it formed after that. Or in time it just remained as title for Clover Kingdom (like other kingdom no longer recognize him). Anyway, in the japanese text they use the word for king when they refer to the king of Clover Kingdom and different word meaning emperor when they talk about the Magic Emperor. And because of that I personally would prefer "Magic Emperor", until we have clear evidence from the author itself it's "Wizard King". Like I previously stated, there may be a reason we still don't know as to why he is called "Emperor". It also should be jarring to see 2 people holding the "king" title too. I'm not really active here, so you should really discuss those things with Dragonus Nesha. I don't mind both (official translated vs fan-translated), but usually the one that's more correct translated should be preferred. But to mention something: As you have read the Viz translations and see the wiki, you would notice some characters have different spelling here (unless they have fixed them, I'm not following Viz). That's why as Dragonus Nesha said, their translations are not blindly followed. Usually the name spellings are given in the manga by the author and sometimes some terms can be given in the manga or databooks, and those would be automatically preferred. (Unok (talk) 18:28, February 20, 2019 (UTC)) It depends on the case. A more literal translation for example "Grand Magic Knight" would have been "Big/Large". Early translations had Black Bull as Black Cow. What I meant is if for example it says Kishi (Knight) in japanese, we can't really call them lets say Hunter/Ranger/Warrior/etc even if an official translation uses it. Like with Emperor/King thing. (Unok (talk) 20:34, February 20, 2019 (UTC)) Like I said, the moment the author confirms the actual title is "Wizard King" by databook, the manga or by extra pages in volumes (like Profiles pages), it would be preferred as that would be the desired name by the author. Official translators usually don't consult with the japanese authors. (17:34, February 21, 2019 (UTC)) hey edit charmy and vanessa plot/synopsis up to date in the manga they are behind.